The Other Way
by Fairy not princess
Summary: Takes place during the last but of The One. America takes the bullets meant for Maxon. Will Maxon choose America or Kriss? Read to find out. May contain spoilers for the one. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

America POV

I sat on the raised platform with Maxon and Kriss, the smile Maxon had told me to wear not leaving my face. I looked around the edge of the room, for fear that eye contact would make me bread down. Because of this, I noticed that most of the guards suddenly stepped away from their post, and took out a strip of red fabric and tied it around their head. I looked around the room, and nobody had noticed. One of the guards wearing red, who I realized were rebels walked up behind Bariel as I was trying to get Maxon's attention to tell him, and put a bullet through her head.

Then the screaming began.

The room was chaos, everyone was screaming. I saw Maxon trying to get a hysterical Kriss on the floor under a table, reassuring her. I saw Aspen shooting at the rebels. And then I saw the worst thing. One of the rebel guards was working on aiming a gun at Maxon. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran for Maxon and jumped in front of him. I felt several searing unbearable pains. I saw Maxon's face swimming in my vision, begging me to stay with him. I knew I was dying. At least I wouldn't have to see Maxon with another woman. And then everything went black.

* * *

Maxon POV

I remember telling America to smile, and that I would be glad to have her out of the palace. I wanted to hold her, but she had gone too far this time. I remember the shooting starting. I tried to get Kriss to safety. Then, my beautiful America leapt if front of me, taking the bullets that were meant for me. Now, I'm sitting in a safe room, wondering if America will be okay, if I would have actually proposed to Kriss, if, if, if.

When the guards alert us the attack is over, I pull one of the guards aside.

"Has Lady America been found yet?" I ask him.

"Yes." he replies

"Where is she.", I ask, hoping with all my heart she's alive.

"The infirmary."

And then I'm off running towards the infirmary, hoping America is okay.

"Where is lady America?" I ask one of the nearest doctors to me.

"She's…"

Is she dead? I think to myself.

"She's in surgery," the doctor says.

"Surgery?Why?" I ask. "When will she be out of it?"

"She's in surgery because she needs four bullets removed, as well as a chest tube because one of them collapsed her lung." He replies.

A while later, I see a flash of bright red hair. It has to be America. Nobody else in the palace has hair like that. I sit by her, holding her hand while she sleeps. When a doctor comes to check on her, I ask him how long it will be until she wakes up. He says about three days.

* * *

_Fast forward about three days…_

The past few days, I've mostly just sat beside America, watching her sleep. I see her eyes flutter. Was it a trick of the light? No, her eyes open, revealing her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"America", "America, can you hear me?" I ask hopefully, grateful that she has finally woken up.

"Yes" she croaks out. "Maxon, why am I in the infirmary" she asks.

"You kind of got shot."

"Oh yeah." And then she laughs her beautiful melodic laugh.

I grab a box I have been keeping on a table next to her bed for the past few days. She doesn't see.

"America" I say

"What" she replies

"Don't doze off, okay." I pause for a second. I'm ready. "America Singer, since I met you I have been completely in love with you. You are the light and joy of my life. Will you marry me?" I am on one knee next to her bed, showing the ring I picked specially for her. It is silver, with some beautiful embellishments. There is a large aquamarine, with several small diamonds circling it...

(**this is me being mean not saying her answer here**)

* * *

America POV

I wake up and see Maxon's face.

"America", "America, can you hear me?" He asks

"Yes" I say. "Maxon, why am I in the infirmary?"

I have several aches, although I suspect they are dulled by pain medication. There's also several tubes sticking out of me-a chest tube, a NG tube, an IV and nasal cannula.

"You got shot, remember?" he says

"Oh yeah" Then I laugh.

I'm about to doze off again when I hear Maxon tell me not to doze off. I'm about to make a face, but then I see him on one knee holding a ring.

"America Singer, since I met you I have been completely in love with you. You are the light and joy of my life. Will you marry me?" He asks.

I can't speak for a second, but when I can, I reply.

"Yes" I say

* * *

**Okay, so my first fanfiction. Not my best work, but it'll probably get better as I get the hang of this. Hope you guys liked it. Please review with your thoughts and ideas.(:**

**I know it's Celeste who dies in the book, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her. So I just killed Bariel because for a while they were twinsies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up, I was on vacation for a while and didn't have reception, so couldn't access my stuff. Thanks everyone who reviewed and followed, that meant tons to me.**

America POV

About a week after waking up, I was allowed to leave the hospital, although the doctor instructed that I was to get plenty of rest, and I was still quite weak.

Maxon carried me up to my room, and I didn't complain because a large part of the reason I was out was me fighting being _in_ the hospital. And I was too tired to protest because I had been, you know, shot Multiple times.

I stretched out my hand in front of me, admiring the ring on my finger as it sparkled and caught the light. I yawned.

"Someone a little tired?" Maxon asked me playfully.

I smacked him on the shoulder playfully, looking up at him to make a face.

"You try taking morphine and see if you aren't tired." I replied.

Now it was his turn to make a face at me.

"We're here." was his reply.

I looked at the doors in front of me, and looked up at Maxon.

"But Maxon, this isn't my room, this is the princess suite." I said. "I'm not the princess."

"You are my fiance, and so now this room is yours, at least until my coronation as King, at which point you'll use the Queen's suite. The names are just loosely descriptive." He said. He adjusted me so that he could hold me and open the door to the princess suite.

When he opened the door, I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. It was beautiful.

"Did you do it for me?" I asked. He nodded his head, looking around the beautiful room.

It was like walking into a forest. There was trees, skinny or thick all over the room, with realistic roots coming out of them. There were any forest animal you could think of-elk, spirit bears, deer, wolf, moose, bears, raccoons, birds, squirrels, owls and many more I couldn't name, all life size realistic stuffed animals. There was a stream with (fake) salmon, and everything seemed to be soft and cuddlable while being realistic, except the creek with real water. Where there was a view of the Angeles forest, there was floor-to-ceiling windows, giving it a feeling of being outdoors. There was even a tiny little treehouse!

The bed was off to one side a little, but bigger that a room in my house when I was a 5. It looked like it was for a fairy. There was a canopy of pale blue, green and white, with hints of lavender over it. There was branches and realistic birds inside of it, and the linens were aqua blue, my favorite shade of my favorite color. When I sank down into the bed, it was like how I imagine being on a cloud. Around it was a little couch, some poufs, some chairs, an armoire and a vanity, the vanity and the armoire fitted perfectly with the room, the couch and chairs and poufs near the bed had the fairy-like feel.

I was told the sky in the room mimicked the outside one, so if it was cloudy it would be cloudy, sunny then sunny, etc. When it was dark the stars would come out, and be in the same position and brightness as the ones outside, depending on the date.

Maxon watched me look around my new room right next to me, in case I fell.

"Want to go see the rest of your rooms?" He asked me, taking me by surprise.

"There's more?!" I asked, incredulous.

It turned out that as well as the massive forest room that was my bedroom, I also had an insanely big bathroom, a study and a music room, as well as several balconies. Maxon had shown me the hidden entrance to the safe room in my bedroom, and the short passage that lead to his room. I blushed, thinking of sleeping so near to him.

I yawned. Maxon noticed.

"And now it's time for me to call your maids and to get you ready for bed." I was about to protest, but I saw the stern look Maxon was giving me and knew there was no use.

Admittedly, it did feel good to take a bath that wasn't a sponge bath, as my various tubes had prevented me from doing so. My maids put me in a nightgown, gave me the medicines I needed-mostly painkillers-and got me in my enormous bed.

A few minutes later Maxon enters the room. At this point the painkillers are starting to take effect, and I'm drifting off. Maxon walks over to the bed, pulls up a normal chair and takes my hand in his. I drift off with both of us like that, in happy silence.

**Okay, so another chapter. I suck at writing bits like the end, so sorry. I know this isn't very interesting yet, but next chapter it may be, as America will be up and about, and there will be characters other than just Maxon and America. **

**Okay, so question:from the selection trilogy, who do you think is the best couple, worst couple and most scandalous couple. Best try to use actual ones from the book, worst and scandalous use your imagination, just make sure they are actually in Kiera's books, not made up. You can use the advisers btw.**

**I know that chapter wasn't very long, but I think as I get more into it and used to writing fanfics, they will gradually get longer.**

**Please read, review and give suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long, but I wrote a long chapter to make up for that**

**Disclaimer:The selection belongs to Kiera Cass, the characters I create are all mine.**

America POV

I woke up the next morning to the curtains being opened, and saw Mary standing over my bed with a breakfast tray.

"Breakfast, Lady America," she told me, setting the tray down in front of me.

I looked at the tray. There was a cup of orange juice, and three strawberry tarts. I somehow knew that Maxon had specifically requested this for me. I would have to remember to thank him later. When I had finished with my tray, Mary took it away. Lucy and Anne started whispering excitedly about something. When Mary returned, they all stood up and came over to me.

"So Lady America..."

"Oh Anne, you can drop the formalities, nothing's changed." I told her.

"So now that you're going to be the princess, you have to have five maids." Lucy said excitedly.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lucy rushed over to get it. There was Sylvia, waiting outside the door.

"Come on in." I told her

She walked briskly over to me, checking over her clipboard.

"Have you told her?" She asked my maids. They nodded

"Very well then Lady America, you know that you need to have five maids from here on out, correct?" She asked me

"Yes."

"Good. So my first question, do you want to keep your current maids or do you want five totally new maids?"

"I want to keep Anne, Mary and Lucy." I told her.

She scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"Okay, meet me in the women's room at ten."

" I looked at the clock next to my enormous bed. It read 8:50.

"Okay, let's get me ready for whatever Sylvia wants me to do then!" I said.

As my maids drew my bath, I listened to their gossip, asking the occasional question. I tried to get them to tell me what she was going to have me do, and it was clear they knew, but they weren't telling.

"And they're letting _anyone_ participate, not just the maids."

"Oh, that's going to give Isabel such an unfair advantage!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who's Isabel and why will she have an unfair advantage?" I asked.

"She's a two who's done a fashion designer, but she's a total" Anne looked around, as if to make sure nobody but Mary, Lucy and me were listening "bitch."

"She's been going on and on about how were inferior to her and how she's sure that Lady America will choose her, and how she's sure to promote her fashion line and make sure she keeps her salary she got as a two, and how she's sure to be promoted to head maid, and how Lady America likes revealing clothes, she just hasn't realized yet, and how she's sure Lady America will let her make the dirty sixes do all the work while she works on her clothing line, etcetera etcetera blah blah blah." Mary emphasized _Lady America_ every time, and took a breath before continuing onwards, but Lucy continued for her.

"She looks down on all us maids because we're just 'dirty sixes' according to her, and she's always being mean to us. She especially dislikes us three because we get to be your maids and she doesn't and it gets around how nice you are to us, so she thinks if she can become your maid she'll make you like her, and then get us put on kitchen or laundry duty, and have you make sure she gets special treatment."

"Wait a second, why is a two allowed to be a maid?" I asked

"Well, you know how you're eliminating the castes?" Lucy asked me. I nodded.

"So she said 'to show people were committed to it, how about we elect anyone at the palace no matter what caste apply for being Lady America's maid?' So we all nodded without paying attention, but it was all really just for self gain, because she's convinced you'll pick her."

I thought about it for a second. I didn't want her as my maid, and neither did my three maids.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"Hazel eyes, long black hair, pale skin, tall and skinny. And she probably won't be wearing a maids uniform."

"Okay. I'll do what I can." I told my three maids

* * *

_Ten o'clock..._

I was standing outside the women's room dressed in a simple dark blue dress, blue flats and hair in a bun. I pushed the door open and headed in.

It had been completely transformed from its usual self to a setup for a fashion show. There were 2 chairs next to the runway, one of which was occupied by Sylvia, who was waving me over. I headed over to her.

"Okay, so the way this is going to work is that there will be a mannequin rolled out by the designer, and the mannequin will have a dress on it. You're going to tell me which ones you like and which ones you don't, and since you're keeping your maids, your two new maids will be the designers of the two dresses you like most. Got it?"

I nodded

"Alright then. There'll be about fifty dresses." She said. She pressed a button next to her chair, and it started.

I made sure to watch for Isabel, but other than that just look at the dresses. The first dress was pretty-it started out darker teal at the top and faded gradually to aqua at the floor, and had a sweetheart neckline.

"Like." I said to Sylvia. She scribbled something down. The maid went to stand on the other side of the room with her mannequin and dress.

The next dress was also beautiful, a simple one shoulder yellow dress that was floor length.

"Like." I said again.

"More or less than the last one?"

"Less."

She too went across the room with her mannequin.

The next five or six dresses were also quite beautiful. Then, there was one I didn't like.

It was white, with a plunging neckline and a huge slit up the thigh.

"Sorry, but no." I said.

The designer went to stand on the other side of the room, but away from the maids whose dresses I liked.

Then out came one of the prettiest dresses yet, maybe not the prettiest but it got a better reaction from me because right before it was a dress I didn't like as much. It was bright blue with ballet sleeves, and a V-neck that didn't go too low, with a few clear sequins trailing down one of the sleeves.

"Ooh, pretty," I said

The designer must have heard me, because they said in an arrogant tone "Would you like to just make me your head maid right now?" The designer said lazily. I looked up to see a person who wasn't wearing a maids uniform, who fit my maids description of Isabel perfectly.

"No, I'll see the other dresses before making a decision." I said.

She walked off to where the ones with dresses I had liked were standing, clearly a little miffed.

There were several dresses I liked, a few I didn't, but about 12 dresses later, there was a dress that was just beautiful.

It looked like the night sky with so many tiny silver sparkles at the top it was silver, that gradually thinned out where the skirt came in and then flowed down to the floor.

"My favorite so far." I told Sylvia.

The maid went off looking quite happy. If looks could kill, Isabel would have killed her by now.

The dresses went on, some I liked and several I didn't. Then, towards the end there was another beautiful one. It was on one-shouldered, with white chiffon that flowed down to the floor. At the waist, there was a ring of gold going around it. I told Sylvia I liked it a lot. After about three more dresses, it was done. I walked over to where all the maids and Isabel were standing. First, I turned to those whose dresses I didn't like.

"To those whose dress I didn't like, I'm very sorry. All of you are very talented, but I just wasn't crazy about that particular dress that you made."

They walked out of the room, looking like they were disappointed, but not necessarily surprised.

Then I turned to those whose dresses I did like. I knew which dresses I liked most, but I wanted to make them feel like all of their dresses were beautiful, which they were. I stopped and chatted with them, complimenting their dresses. When I got to Isabel, I realized her dress wasn't as pretty as I thought it was-there was a bunch of cutouts on the back, and the neck went further down than it had looked like it had from where I was sitting.

When I got to the white dress, I looked at the dress from the back too. It was spectacular. I noticed Sylvia trailing me with her clipboard, paying attention to me but also admiring the dresses.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl standing beside the white dress.

"Rylee." She replied quietly.

"And you designed that dress?" I said, gesturing to the white chiffon dress.

She nodded.

I looked at Sylvia.

"Rylee, if you're willing, I'd like to make you one of my maids."

"Oh, Lady America, I would love to!" She said, beaming.

Sylvia scribbled something on her clipboard.

I walked past several other dresses, complimenting them as I went towards the dress like the midnight sky. I finally got there.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl standing beside it.

"Indigo." She quietly, but with confidence.

"I take it you designed the dress you're next to?"

"I did."

"It's beautiful. If you're willing Indigo, I would love to have you be one of my maids."

"Lady America, I would love to!" She said, also beaming.

I looked at all the maids who were looking sad.

"Thank you all for doing this today. All of your dresses were beautiful." I looked at Sylvia. She took over.

"All right, let's clear it out. Those of you chosen, please remain behind." She said in her brisk, businesslike tone.

The room cleared out quite fast considering there was thirty to thirty five people and dresses and mannequins. Rylee and Indigo came over.

"Alright, you two head up to Lady America's maids, they'll fill you in." They walked out, presumably to find Anne, Mary and Lucy.

"Lady America, you're going to need to go to a meeting on the caste elimination later today, Queen Amberly and I will attend with you since this is technically your first meeting, but before that another lesson, and after that I was going to show you-"

And then the rebel alarm sounded.

**Dun dun duuuun.**

**Ideas, thoughts, tips, feedback? Please review, if there's something you want to happen don't hesitate to tell me.**

**review please please please**

**and yes, queen Amberly is still alive, King Clarkson is not. (and Gladys is still doing science. Sorry, I'm a nerd)**


	4. Chapter 4

America POV

I push Sylvia in front of me.

"Go, go, go!" I yell at her. She takes off. She can go fast when she wants to, even if it's unladylike.

I, however, am wearing heels and quickly fall behind her. I take them off, but it doesn't help much. I'm still too far from the nearest safe room. The lights flicker, then go out, and I trip, twisting my ankle in the process. As I struggle to get up, several people come out of the shadows. Immediately, I know these are Southerners.

"Well well well, what have we here, _your majesty_" one of them says, emphasizing the your majesty part.

"What do you want from me?" I ask in as confident a voice as the situation will allow me to have.

"Well, aren't you a bold one."

Two more come out of the shadows and grab my arms. I start to scream. One of them hits me hard on the head with what I think is the butt of a gun, and my grip on consciousness starts slipping. The last thing I hear is "But let's see if we can break you."

* * *

Maxon POV

I stand pacing in the safe room, going crazy with worry. Where is America? I try and tell myself she probably had to go to another safe room because she wasn't quite able to make it to this one. But communications have been cut off, so I can't know, and even if they weren't I probably wouldn't know. I try not to show my worry to the other people in the room, but I'm pretty sure at least some of it shows through.

_She's probably in a safe room with Sylvia, who is giving her an etiquette lesson during a rebel attack, Maxon, _I think to myself. But I kept thinking of all of the bad things that could be happening to her.

One of the guards finally gives us the all clear after what feels like hours, and people start filing out of the safe room.

"Has anyone found Lady America?" I ask him.

"No, but most of the safe rooms haven't been opened yet, but we'll know in about 15 minutes." He tells me.

"Have someone come to my rooms if she is found to alert me." I tell him. He nods his head. I mentally scold myself for using if._ We will find her, _I think to myself. I head to my rooms. 15 minutes pass. Then 30. Then 45. I finally have to face the fact that America, the love of my life, is not here.

* * *

America POV

I wake up with a pounding headache inside a cold cement room with bright lights and bars. I remember what happened.

"No, no, no." I say.

The guard outside looks at me, then walks off. He comes back a few minutes later with another man I don't recognize. He's actually dressed relatively nicely, especially considering I'm being held by rebels.

"I see you're awake." He says, picking at his fingernails, sounding like he could care less.

I wanted to ask where I was, or why I had been kidnapped, but all that came out was "Who are you?"

"I suppose I haven't done introductions yet, have I? I am Max Redding, leader of the Southern rebels."

"Why did you take me?" I ask him.

"Several reasons. None of which I feel the need to share with you." He leaves. I fall back asleep. When I wake up, I'm in a different room.

I'm chained tightly to the wall, and there are several cameras in the corner. Max Redding steps into the room, with seven or eight people behind him.

"Hello America!" He says to me.

"Why am I in this room?"I ask him.

"Well, we're going to ask you some questions, and if you don't answer them we're going to hurt you."He gestures to a table full of torture devices. "If you tell us what we want to know, we'll let you go. If not, we have other plans for you. But I'm sure you'll be a good girl and tell us what we want to know, right?" He says. There's an inherent threat in his words. I give a noncommittal noise. He leaves the room. A woman steps up, who looks like she's second in command, and very mean. One of the men comes to stand next to me with a very sharp knife.

"We'll start easy." She tells me.

"There is a library in the palace, correct?"

"Yes."

"There is a secret library, yes?"

I don't answer.

"Well is there?" She asks louder.

I still don't answer. She nods at the man next to me. He takes the knife, and slowly traces an excruciating path down my arm with it. Blood runs down my arm.

She asks me the question over and over again. He keeps making cuts on me-my arms, my shoulders, my legs, my face. Finally, I relent. "Yes" I gasp.

"Good." She says. She nods at some people in the corner, holding bandages and water. They let me drink some water, and stop the bleeding. They don't leave the bandages on though. They turn me around, so my face is against the wall now and my back is facing out. The man grabs a whip. No,no no.

"Where is the secret library located?" She asks me. I don't answer. She nods at the man again. He raises the whip and brings it down. It's excruciating, but I don'ts say. I take about 20 lashes before Max comes back.

"That's enough for now." He says. "It's showtime."

Two people move behind the cameras, and turn the towards me, my face now facing the camera.

"Now this is going to be easy. We're going to hurt you, and you're going to tell Prince Maxon that if he wants you back he'll have to give us the diaries. You will not tell him anything else, or we will hurt you very badly." He claps his hands together and smiles.

"Alright everyone! We're on in five!" He counts down, then walks on.

"Hello Prince Maxon! As you can see, we have your fiance."

Another man walks on, holding a metal rod.

Max continues,"If you give us what we want, you can get her back."

The other man holds the metal rod to my skin. I gasp. It's been heated, and I can hear my skin sizzling. He continues to hold it there. I try my best not to make any noise for Maxon's sake, but a strangled cry comes out. Max and the other man leave. Max gestures to me. I look at the camera.

"Maxon, the want the diaries." I say to the camera. "Don't give them to them." I say before the camera is turned off.

Max looks like he's about to explode. "We told you NOT TO TELL HIM ANYTHING ELSE!"

He takes a few breaths. He motions for a huge, mean looking man to come over. The huge man undoes the chains holding me to the wall, and the slams me against it several times. I think my arm breaks. Then I'm taken back to my cell.

* * *

Maxon POV

I'm sitting in a meeting with the advisors as to where America may be when the television in the corner flickers on. America is on the screen, cuts covering her face, her dress in tatters.

A man walks on.

"Hello Prince Maxon!As you can see, we have your fiance." I watch in horror.

Another man walks out, holding a metal rod.

The first man continues "If you give us what we want, you can get her back."

The man with the metal rod holds it to America's skin. It must be hot, because I can hear America's skin sizzling, and she lets out a moan of pain and is writhing around as much as she can. Finally, it stops, and the two men leave the screen. America looks up.

"Maxon, they want the diaries." She says. "Don't give them to them."

Then the screen goes black.

* * *

**As always, please review with your thoughts and ideas.**

**So school is starting, so my updates will probably get less frequent, but I will still update as much as I can. **

**Also, I have a question for those who read this: Chocolate or vanilla?**


	5. Chapter 5

Maxon POV

Everyone stood there, frozen. Then my father came into the room.

"Maxon, we aren't giving up the diaries." He barked.

I walked towards him bringing him out into the hall.

"Father, we need to get her back."I plead to him.

"Not a chance. If those diaries got into the wrong hands..." He trails off, but the implications in his words are clear.

"Fine. But we're going to try and find her." I tell him.

He nods, not looking happy, but not arguing. Ever since he was almost killed and America saved my life, he's been more accepting of her.

America POV

I got into a routine. Eat if I was given food, maybe get a little water, get tortured, lie on the ground in pain and then drift off. I'd been tortured 5 times, so I think I'd been there 5 days. Oftentimes they would question me, and then after that they would turn the cameras on so Maxon could see me getting tortured. So, great days I was having. I was pretty sure I had a broken arm, but that didn't stop them from further injuring it.

One of the guards threw open the door of the cell, and dragged me to the room where all torture took place. The cameras were already ready when I went into the room.

I didn't pay attention, until Max walked on next to me.

"Hello Prince Maxon. You haven't yet given us what we want, so we thought we'd give you a little extra incentive. You have 24 hours to give us the diaries, and if you don't hand them over within that time, we kill her. And for very hour you don't give them to us, we will break a bone in her body." The man who usually tortures me comes on, takes my finger, and jerks it up. It makes a sickening snapping noise. I gasp.

"Next time it's her arm." He says.

A giant clock behind me ticks on, reading 23:59:59.

"24 hours." He says. Then both men walk off, leaving me chained to the wall.

* * *

Maxon POV

Three days have passed since America has been taken. Each day, the rebels show her being tortured. Each day, we have tried to trace the signal and sent out search parties without success. Each day, I worry more and more about her. I've been eating less and less, and barely sleeping. Quite frankly, I'm a wreck.

The broadcast comes on, and I look away. I can't bear to see America in pain.

Partway through, a man comes running into the room.

"Your majesty! We think we may have an idea of where Lady America is!" He tells me, breathless. I follow him out of the room, to a room I've never been in. It has a lot of technical equipment that I don't know what it does.

Another man comes up to me.

"Your majesty, the broadcast is over, but we think we know where Lady America is being held." He presses a button, and the wall across from us now has a map projected on it. It shows Angeles. He gets it to zoom in on the forest.

"We think she is being held here." He tells me, highlighting a spot of the forest. I don't pay much attention to the rest of what he says.

As soon as I can, I call a meeting to plan getting America back. We organize a plan to get her back, but we have to wait about four or five days for preperation. As to why, I'm not sure, but I'm finally happy. I will be getting America back in a matter of days.

The days pass in a blur, getting ready for the mission. I handpick a few of the guards going along, the rest are just assigned to it. We all practice with guns, and first aid, as well as several other skills.

Then, 2 days before we were going to go rescue America, there was a problem. A big one. The rebels told us we had 24 hours to give them the diaries until they killed America. And that for every hour we didn't give them to them, they would break a bone in her body. And onscreen,they started with her finger. The broadcast continued, but a giant clock had appeared behind America.

I raced out of the room to the room where we usually met about the retrieval mission. Everyone was already there, looking at me as I ran in, out of breath.

"We need to move the plans forward." I gasped. "Load up the jets."

* * *

America POV

Each hour, a different person has broken a bone in my body. Well, that's not totally true. They didn't know my arm was already broken. But I have a broken finger, wrist, arm and now a rib. _Help me Maxon,_ I think.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha. Cliffie. I'll update soon, promise, since that was a short chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading it!**


	6. Chapter 6

America POV

I wake up in a hospital bed with several tubes going into me, and a cast on my arm. I look at the room around me, and see Maxon in a chair next to my bed.

"America?" He says.

"When did we get to the palace?"

"A few hours ago. We landed and you were asleep, so they rolled you down here and put your arm, finger and wrist in a cast." He tells me. He pauses. "You _scared_ me America. Don't you ever scare me like that again." He tells me, placing a kiss on my forehead. I scoot over so he can lie next to me. He does, and gently wraps his arms around me. I close my eyes, and drift off.

* * *

Maxon POV

America is spending most of her time eating and sleeping. Two weeks have passed since we rescued her, and she's doing much better, although she's still too skinny, as the rebels didn't really feed her. I visit her every day after my meetings. Today she gets to go back to her room, and in four weeks she gets her cast removed. Then she goes back to her normal schedule, and we also need to do wedding planning, because we're planning for a July or August wedding, and I want to surprise America with our honeymoon, so I need to organize that, and we need to organize America's coronation, probably at the wedding, and America's eighteenth birthday is coming up, so I want to organize something for that. We might be the tiniest bit busy.

* * *

_Four weeks later..._

America POV

Today I _finally _get my cast removed. I'm really excited, it's a nuisance. An itchy nuisance. I head down to the hospital part of the palace, glad to be getting rid of it. When I get there, one of the nurses I recognize brings me to an examination room, where she gets out what looks for all the world like a circular saw. I must visibly recoil, because she asks if something is wrong.

"No, no, it's just that..." I trail off

"It looks like a saw, I know. It actually works with vibration, so it will cut the cast but not your skin." She tells me. I eye her suspiciously.

"Here, give me your arm." She tells me. I do.

She puts the thing on my arm and turns it on. It tickles, and I start giggling, but it doesn't cut the skin.

"See?" She says. I nod.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm skipping out of the hospital wing without my big, itchy nuisance, on my way to lunch. I walk in, taking my seat next to Maxon. He sees my arm, and makes big eyes and a noise of surprise through the food in his mouth. He finishes chewing.

"You got your cast off!" He exclaims.

I give a dramatic fake sigh. "Yes Maxon, just like I've been talking about for the past few days."

We laugh.

"What're you doing this afternoon?" I asked him.

"Well, I've got a meeting to check on the progress of the free meal program, then I have another quick meeting, and then I told Sylvia that we wouLd do some wedding planning. She's been getting after me to do it for a little while now. What're you doing?"

"More lessons on being a princess from Sylvia I think."Maxon starts laughing. "What is so funny?" I ask him. He laughs harder. Eventually I join in.

"Well, I'd better get going, it's unprincesslike to be late." Maxon chuckled, and I went to the women's room to have my head filled with etiquette for the next few hours.

* * *

Maxon POV

I felt a little guilty for not telling America what I was doing this afternoon, but not that guilty. It was true, I was checking in on the meal plan, but it was just the advisers telling me if I needed to make any changes. Now I was planning her birthday party with Sylvia, who had left America alone with a surprise test. We'd actually done most of the planning, and now we were just finalizing the invitations so they could be sent out. I'd made sure to invite the Italians and all of the selected girls, as well as a few other royal families that I liked more, and a few others. I think she'll like it. I'm a little excited though, after this we get to do wedding planning.

An hour later, I give the invitations to Sylvia so America won't see them. It turns out I have perfect timing, because as Sylvia opens the door to go out, America is walking in.

"Oh! Sorry Lady America!" Sylvia says, making sure she can't see the invitations.

Sylvia returns five minutes later, with a clipboard that's larger than her usual one, and a big stack of papers. She sits down across from America and me.

"So, you two have a wedding coming up, so we have lots of planning to do. What do you think you want your color scheme to be?"

"Maybe aqua and ivory?" America suggests. Sylvia scribbles on her clipboard. She turns to me.

"What do you think, your highness?"

"Which ones are aqua and ivory?" I ask dumbly. We all laugh, and Sylvia shows me color samples of the two colors.

"Aqua and ivory sounds perfect." I say.

We draft a guest list, and talk about food, and who America would want as bridesmaids, and what color for the bridesmaids dresses to be.

When we finally headed down for dinner, it was with a happy feeling. America and I would be married in eight to ten months.

* * *

**I had a reviewer inform me I had said I had killed King Clarkson and said he is alive. I'm really sorry!That was a typo from something else, and he is alive. Sorry!**

**Okay, sorry about the time between updates. School has started just yesterday, and they're already pouring on the homework. Plus I have other stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**

**Thanks to all of you reviewers, followers and favoriters. I never thought I'd get this many for my first fanfic, so thanks a ton.**

**HyperFLUFFY-It's a perfectly good time to laugh. It's kind of funny that I managed to do that. I'm American, and haven't been writing for very long at all, but been reading ever since I could.**


	7. Chapter 7

_A few months later..._

America POV

Since Maxon and I had changed out mods to a mid-July wedding, today, I finally got to see Marlee and Celeste! I was so excited. I'd chosen them to be my bridesmaids, along with Nicoletta, and they were having a dress fitting, and I'd done a ton of work the past few weeks so that I could spend the afternoon with them rather than in meetings. Nicoletta couldn't make it out for it, not that I could blame her, so her dress was mailed for her to try on, and Mary and Indigo would go out to make any needed adjustments.

I sit in my room reading until I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yell.

The door opens to reveal Marlee and Celeste.

"America! I missed you!" Marlee squeals, running over and giving me a huge hug.

"Can't...breathe...Marlee."I squeak out.

"Oh right. Sorry."

Celeste slowly walks over to us, admiring the room.

"Hi America!" She says, giving me a hug when she finally gets over to us. "Nice room!"

"Thanks. Well since you two are here, we'd better get started." I say. We walk over to my 'dress room', which is really a workroom for my maids that's more convenient, but it also has a coffee maker and some food, as well as a card table and some board games. Anne, Mary, Lucy, Indigo and Rylee were all already there. They had two bright pink dresses out that they had created from Marlee and Celeste's measurements.

"Okay, so Marlee and Celeste, we need you guys to try the dresses on, and we'll work from there." Anne told us.

Fifteen minutes later, both of them were standing in the middle of the room next to each other looking stunning. They were both wearing floor length, strapless, hot-pink dresses and silver heels that looked stunning on them. Marlee's gold hair looked great with the dress, and Celeste's dark hair had a great contrast. They had an empire waist, and went down to their feet and had the tiniest bit of a train. There was some intricate silver beading starting at their hip that seemed to scatter diagonally downwards.

"They're beautiful" I said.

Evidently, they aren't done. My maids start to work on their hair twisting it up into elegant hairstyles.

When they step away, I'm stunned by the work they have done. Both of their hair is up, Celeste's in an intricate style with parts braided and parts not, and Marlee's swept up with a line of jewels pinned in indicating she is the maid of honor. Apparently since it's a royal wedding, she can't wear a tiara. Once my maids step away from her, Celeste immediately goes for the mirror, as does Marlee.

"Preeetttyyy." they both say.

We all turn towards my maids and thank them, then get them out of the dresses into more comfortable clothes for them to spend the afternoon in.

"So what'd ya guys wanna do?" I asked them once we were all in normal clothes again.

"Well, you're supposed to be the expert all things palace, what's the most fun?" Celeste asked me, smiling.

"Well, I've heard rumors there's a pool and hot tub that're supposed to be good. You guys have swimsuits?"

It turns out they didn't, but the palace had ones in their size, so we headed down to the pool to change. I hadn't actually been there before, but it was great. There was a hot tub and jacuzzi, as well as a huge swimming pool. It was probably about 100 yards long and 25 across, and half of it was indoors and half was outside. There was a diving pool with boards going up to 30 feet, as well as a few diving boards for the big pool, some indoors and some outdoors, and an indoor and outdoor water slide. There was also a smaller completely outside pool, that I was told was used as a pool in the Summer and an Ice rink in the Winter. It wasn't very deep. There were also fast acting temperature controls for everything, and a table with some food on it next to the pool. Once we had all changed into our suits, we met on the pool deck. Marlee was wearing a yellow bikini, Celeste an orange one, and me a blue one.

"What should we do first?" I asked them. Marlee looked around thinking, but Celeste answered.

"The diving pool." She said. "How well does the future queen of Illea dive?" She asked me, winking.

It turns out I was pretty terrible at it. Marlee was okay, while Celeste was actually pretty good.

"Free position dive with two rotations and five twists, and an amazing entry!" Marlee announces as Celeste does another beautiful dive. I've landed in my stomach from the higher platforms and boards that it's red, while Marlee is barely able to do a backflip, though her front flips are pretty good, though her free positions are shaky. Celeste however, dives like a pro.

"How do you do it?" I ask her as she swims over to us where we've been sitting and just watching her dive for a little while.

"I was diving before the selection, but I haven't done it since. I'm not as good as I used to be. I used to be able to do 7 rotations and ten twists." My eyes must visibly grow, because she laughs.

"Just joking. That's basically impossible. I did used to be better though."

"How about we go to the pool?" Marlee suggests.

We do, and its great. We spend most of our time on the water slides,which are super long and twisty and fun. We take one of the four person things for them, and all go at the same time. It feels like some of them go upside down, and we have a blast.

Too soon, dinner has come and gone and it's time for them to leave.

"Bye! Come back soon!" I yell after them. They wave as they get in the cars, and I watch the cars until I can no longer see them.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter!As always please review. I really want more feedback about how it is, and if there's something you want to happen, please feel free to tell me and it's not a guarantee, but I'll do my best to make it happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

America POV

There was two weeks to go until the wedding, and things were getting crazy. Nicoletta had arrived last week before everyone else, and we'd had a dress fittting with her there too. Now other people were arriving from other countries, and it was getting hectic. Today the rest of the Italians were arriving, tomorrow the Germans, Swendish, English and French. The New Asians would be coming in four days before the wedding. Then Adele would come the day after that, and for each country that arrived, we needed to host at least a small reception. Then when I wasn't working or being at a reception, I was at an exercise class so that I stay slim so the dress would look good. And I still hadn't seen my dress. My maids were going to let me see the real dress on the day of the wedding, _before_ they'd put my makeup on, so that if I cried I wouldn't ruin it. Even at the dress rehearsal wedding, I would be wearing the same heels to practice walking in them, and a full length dress, but not my actual dress. Those were some determined maids I had.

I looked at the clock in my room. Time to go down to the entrance, so that I'd have a few minutes of leeway.

As I walked into the entrance hall, I saw a familiar blond head. Maxon! With all the stuff going on, we'd gotten hardly any time to ourselves. I walked over to him.

"How're you doing?" I asked him.

"Good."

"What've you been doing?"

"Well, I've been in a room of arguing advisors over whether or not to remove the castes, and if so, how. I need to get around to picking my own, because a lot of them were my father's and they hold on to his ideas."He sighed. "I just want to be married to you." He said, pulling me to him.

"Me too." I told him. Our faces were only a few inches apart.

I heard the tap of heels and turned around quickly. Nicoletta and Sylvia walked in.

"Lady America, the Italians are arriving." She informed me.

* * *

Maxon POV

The Italians arriving went very smoothly, with lots of hugging and loud voices. I had to leave early to get to another meeting, but I saw America laughing and chatting with them, completely comfortable and happy.

* * *

**Don't hate me for writing such a short chapter. I am having a really serious case of writers block, as well as getting tons of homework, and needing to practice violin and cello. So yeah. Next chapter should be longer, though will not have the wedding. **


	9. Chapter 9

America POV

Tonight is my last night as an unmarried woman. So my friends decided to throw me a bachelorette party. All of the elite have showed up, even Kriss. Kriss actually told me in private several weeks ago that in order to help herself get over Maxon, she'd been dating, and she thinks the guy she's dating may be the one for her. Tomorrow I get to meet him, because I told her to bring him along with her.

It's a pretty small party, just Nicoletta, Natalie, Marlee, Celeste, Elise, Kriss and Kenna. May begged to come, but I forbade her from coming because we were going to be up way past when she should go to bed, and drinking alcohol. I eventually just had to tell her she would not be coming, but I don't think she really ever expected me to let her come, because she didn't seem _that_ disappointed.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call. I know it isn't Maxon, because of the tradition that we won't see each other until the wedding tomorrow, and there are a few of Amberly's guards outside our doors and in the passageway between our rooms making sure it doesn't happen.

"America!"

Nicoletta, Marlee, Kriss, Kenna, Natalie, Elise and Celeste all run over and give me a huge hug.

Elise, Natalie, Kriss and Kenna haven't seen my bedroom, and are looking around in awe.

"What should we do first?" Elise asks.

Ten minutes later, we're all picking bathing suits from either the ones the palace has in their size, or for me, Nicoletta, Celeste and Marlee, the ones the palace has that are specifically for us.

"Oooh, how about this one guys!" She says, holding up a turquoise bikini with accents or darker blue and silver.

We all say yes. A minute or two later, she walks out of the changing rooms with it on. It's not too revealing, and with her long black hair, it looks stunning.

Soon all of us have picked out a bikini-Kenna in purple, Marlee in a rainbow striped one, Elise in the blue one, Natalie in a dark blue one patterned with seahorses, Celeste in Black with hot pink, turquoise and yellow dots, Kriss in a shockingly pink one, Nicoletta in a dark blue strapless one which she actually pulls off really well, and me in a yellow and turquoise striped one.

"Okay, so I politely suggest that we all dive into the large pool and then devise a game." Marlee says. I agree, and it can actually do a pretty good single front tuck and land feet first. Kriss is about as good as I was when I started, and Elise is relatively good. Marlee is improving, and Natalie and Kenna are okay. Nicoletta is really good, and she and Celeste go last, doing very complicated twisting flips off the high dive. Once we're all in, we swim to the shallow part to discuss what game to play.

"How about Marco Polo?" I suggest.

"What's that?" Kriss asks.

"Well, one person goes around with their eyes closed, and when they yell 'Marco' everyone else yells 'Polo'. The person with their eyes closed tries to tag someone, and everyone else tries not to get tagged." I explain. She nods.

"Sounds fun. Let's do it."

"Who'll be it first?" I ask stupidly. All of them look at me.

After playing Marco Polo for a while, we play sharks and minnows, and then volleyball, and then we dive and do the slide. After about an hour and a half, it's only about 5:15, so we decide to go take showers and do something else.

"Let's do archery." Elise suggests. We all agree, so we head down to the archery range. We all grab bows, and Maxon has given us all at least one lesson, and Nicoletta has shot plenty in Italy, so we all just shoot. We all shoot two rounds, and then we have a five round competition to see who's the best, with Nicoletta placing first, the Celeste, and then me. Since she won, Nicoletta gets to pick what we do next. She decides that we should eat dinner.

Dinner is just a bunch of stuff laid out on a table in the gardens-crostini with chèvre and cherry tomatoes, salad, fried eggplant with honey, fried squash blossoms with goat cheese, salad, calamari, chorizo, pasta salad, proscuitto, manchego, bread, smoked salmon, cream cheese, and fried potatoes. We all fill our plates with what we want, and the dishes that no longer hold food are taken away by servants. Once I've eaten as much as I think I possible can, a serve yourself dessert buffet is brought out, with ice cream and toppings, chocolate cake, champagne, and of course, strawberry tarts. I eat so much I feel I am bursting.

Once we've all finished, since it's only about 7:30, we decide we want to do something else. I recently discovered a game full of video games, so since I feel about to burst, I suggest we go do that.

We all walk, albeit slowly, but we finally get up there. I open the door, and we walk in. There's wall-to-wall video games, sorted by type. I head over to the shooter games, where everyone is. We pick one called Halo mem, and pop it into the Xbox.

We play that for a while, and shoot each other for a while, and then I look at the clock. It's 8:00, time for them to go.

"Guys, it's time to go." I say.

We start heading towards the rooms where they're staying, and I walk Kenna out to a car, where she'll get taken back to the house my family is in.

Once everyone is back in their rooms, I head to the roof, and look out at Angeles and just think about me and Maxon. I can't wait for tomorrow-nobody doubting us, no laws holding us back. But looking out at Angeles, I realize something. I used to think of myself as a five from Carolina. Now I think of myself as a one from Angeles, but soon I hope to be a member of the royal family from Angeles.

* * *

**I know, I haven't updated. We've had lots of homework, and I am just now back from my retreat with my grade, where I couldn't bring electronics with me. I'm back now though. I'm going to put replies to reviews from now on at the bottom of the chapter. Please review!**

**Bookgeek101-Thanks! I will, soon hopefully.**

**Olive-Thanks! I'm thinking maybe next chapter for it, but nothing is set in stone yet. Hopefully it'll be soon though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So keep in mind, I am like barely 13, so I have never been to a bachelorette party, gotten married, had sex, used makeup, done drugs, had maids or any of that sort of thing. So basically, I'm left with the internet and other fanfics as references for that sort of stuff. I have been on opiates and had a withdrawal, but that was because I was in the hospital, so it's not like I really know what that's like, especially since many of the drugs have amnesiac properties. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. Thanks to Oreocookielove2468 for being awesome! And HyperFLUFFY!**

Maxon POV

I wake up in the morning, earlier than I usually do. Today I will marry America. I want this to happen, but I am still a ball of nerves. What if what remains of the Southern rebels attack? It's not too likely though. I try and sleep, but I can't. All I do is think about America.

* * *

America POV

I wake up to my curtains being drawn open, much earlier than they usually are. I look at my clock, which reads 7:30. I went to sleep much earlier last night, so I've gotten enough sleep, but I groan into my pillow.

"It's time to get up, miss."Rylee says.

I groan "It's too early."

"We have to get you ready for the wedding miss." Lucy says.

I sit straight up.

"Well let's go then."

My maids draw a bath for me with lots of products they don't use on a normal day. They scrub my skin and wash my hair, and use all sorts of oils to make me smell and look nice. When they're done, my skin looks like it's glowing, and my hair is shiny and beautiful. I go to head back into my room, but my maids have other ideas. They put me in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and escort me to the women's room.

The women's room has been transformed, and reminds me of the day I arrived at the palace. There's mirrors and makeup and maids all over the place. My maids walk me over to one of the stations. Just then, the door opens, revealing my three bridesmaids.

"America!" They call, and run over and give me a hug.

My maids spend the next few hour getting me ready-first they do my nails, then they do something to my skin that smells really good, but also makes it practically glow from how good it looks. Marlee, Nicoletta and Celeste are all at stations near mine, and we all laugh and chat as maids get us all ready. Since it's a royal wedding, Marlee is apparently not allowed to wear a tiara showing she's the maid of honor, so her dress is a little different, as are her flowers and shoes. She also has a spray of spring green flowers across her hot pink dress. Indigo and Lucy start to work on my hair, while Anne finishes my hair and Rylee and Mary go eat something at the little table with food. My hair is finally finished, and they turn me towards the mirror. It's amazing. Most of it is pinned up, with a little bit not to one side of my face.

"It's beautiful." I say.

They let me go get a little bit to eat before they continue, so I eat a muffin, a little bacon and some cantaloupe. I ate that pretty fast, and my maids resumed their work on me. They start with my makeup. First, they cover almost my entire face with a layer of base. Then, they start applying all sorts of makeup to my face. By the time they're finished, I am in awe. This is the most beautiful I think I have ever been. I still look like me, but I seem to glow with something, though I can't quite put my finger on it.

Then they paint my fingernails with a base of bright blue, and then make some intricate designs with hot pink on them. As I wait for them to dry, I see my maids whispering together.

"Miss, since even though it's in the palace grounds, it's very far away, what's going to happen is everyone in this room is going to be driven to where it will happen, and there's a tent there set up for us." Anne tells me. "The cars are arriving to take you there, so you need to head out front with them."She finishes, gesturing at my bridesmaids. I nod.

"What will you go in?" I ask.

"We'll be in a car right behind you." Lucy says.

Five minutes later, me, Marlee, Celeste, and Nicoletta are all riding in a limo. Celeste, Nicoletta, and to some extent me, are all used to riding in one, but Marlee isn't. She checks out the mini fridge, and presses basically every button within her reach. Nicoletta, Celeste and I chat, sometimes laughing a little at Marlee. After about 20 minutes, we're there.

I hadn't known the extent of the palace grounds before Maxon and I had started discussing where we wanted to get married. They were enormous. He had brought up a place on the grounds, so I went to see it, and that was how we had decided. There was a view of a beautiful mountain from the spot where we would be married.

When we arrive there, we're a little ways off of where the ceremony will be, there's a large tent set up for our use.

We stay there for a while-my maids put the finishing touches on my makeup, and we all chat. Finally, my maids disappear, and come back with a large bag. They bring me to the changing rooms, where Indigo leads me into the largest one. She ties a blindfold securely around my head, and I hear her retreating footsteps. I hear several pairs of footsteps coming in. They take me in my blindfolded state, take a few pins out of my hair, put something in my hair, and put the pins back in. Then, they help me out of my clothes, and I fell them slip a simple strapless bustier dress over my head. One of them does the clips on the back of it, and then moves away. After a second, I hear something being unzipped. I know that it's my dress. A second later, one of my maids lifts my arms up, and I feel something heavy and silky going on over my head. They pull it all the way down, and do all of the buttons that I can feel being done on the back. One of them rearranges the skirt a few times, and then they're satisfied. _  
_

"Alright Miss, you can look now." Anne says, untying the blindfold.

She takes the blindfold off, and spins me towards the mirror. I gasp. I thought after many of the dresses that it couldn't be beaten, but many times Anne has surprised me. This time though, I guessed she would overshadow all of her previous work. I guessed right. It was a relatively simple strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was made of a chiffon-like material, and had a fairly long train. There were some white flowers detailed on it that started a little above my right hip, and went diagonally down for a little ways, that had more and more silver sparkles mixed in. The buttons looked like pearls, and shined with a slight blue tint, but only when looked at very closely. My hair had been readjusted slightly, but there was no veil yet.

I remained speechless for a moment, then pulled all five of my maids into a tight hug.

"I LOVE it!" I squealed.

"We haven't put the veil on yet, but we will soon." Anne said, beaming.

"Can I go show Celeste, Marlee, and Nicoletta?" I asked.

"Of course!" Anne replied.

I turned to leave the dressing room, and then remembered something.

"Wait here." I told them. They all nodded.

I darted out of the dressing room where to where Marlee, Celeste and Nicoletta were. They all looked up.

"America, it's simply beautiful!" Nicoletta exclaimed, running over to me, looking like she was going to give me a hug. Right before, she paused.

"I don't want to ruin the dress." She said.

Marlee and Celeste walked over.

"America, it's gorgeous!" Celeste said.

"It is!" Marlee said, agreeing.

"Okay, so do you guys remember that thing I told you about special guests?" I asked them.

They all nodded.

"Do you know if the maids, dresses and invitations have arrived yet?"

"I think they're over there." Celeste said, pointing to a curtain-door separating one part of the tent from the other.

I went over there, and sure enough, there were several dresses, including the ones Rylee and Indigo had designed, and several invitations to the wedding. I grabbed the invitations, and headed back to where my maids were.

My maids were all laughing and chatting together, but when I came in, they all looked up.

"If you could, would you want to attend the wedding?" I asked them.

They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Miss, we would love to!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well then, I guess I have good news for you guys. You're all invited!" I said, fanning out the five invitations I had been holding behind my back.

They all started squealing, and saying thank you again and again.

Once they had settled down, Anne had a question.

"What will we wear? We only have our uniforms, and we were measured for new ones recently, but there aren't any dresses for us."

"Well, they weren't taken for new uniforms, you were just told they were. There's dresses, shoes, jewelry and makeup in the other room.

In the end, Rylee and Indigo settled on the dresses they had designed, of which they had made two-the rough final draft just to be sure of how to make it, and the one made with my own. Rylee's brown hair and blue eyes went beautifully with the white dress and gold belt thing around it. She chose aquamarine drop earrings, an elegant sapphire bracelet and hot pink flats. She had her hair put in a waterfall braid, and it looked beautiful, cascading down her back with the white dress and blue jewelry. Her makeup was light and simple, but enhanced her eyes and pretty facial structure.

With her blond hair and silver and dark blue midnight sky dress, IndI go looked lovely. Her makeup was also light, but her hair was in a bun with little tendrils framing her face, and she had lowish silver heels. She chose a sapphire and diamond necklace, and diamond earrings.

Lucy's blond hair was lovely with the vividly pink chiffon dress with a little bit of silver beading. She had higher silver strappy heels, and had gotten her hair put in a French braided crown of braids. Her makeup was simple, and she had a peridot and aquamarine bracelet, as well as sapphire and silver earrings.

Mary had her dark hair put into elegant curls that tumbled down her back, and a floaty yellow dress. Her makeup was a little more complex, but still light and pretty.

And Anne looked amazing in her sky blue dress. It was one-shouldered, and was ruched on the top, but where there was a ribbon a few shades more ice blue than the dress, it started fell to the floor right around her. Her makeup was simple and light, though elegant, and her hair was in a wraparound braid updo. She had pale blue flats to match her dress.

"You guys look fabulous!" I cried.

They all blushed, and said thanks.

"Now, there's one more thing. I want you all to keep those dresses, because they're really pretty on you."

Their jaws dropped. Then they all rushed up to me.

"Miss, there's one more thing for you if you'll follow me." I followed Anne out of the area we were in, to where Marlee, Celeste and Nicoletta were seated, and found one more person-Queen Amberly.

"Oh hello dear." She said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you do too." I told her. It was true. With her turquoise dress with scattered silver, she did.

"So, it's traditional that the Princess get her first tiara at her wedding. I know you'll be coronated as Queen after the ceremony, but I though we could maybe still give you your first tiara at the wedding." With that, she opens the box she was holding, revealing a tiara.

Ten minutes later, I have the tiara sitting in my hair, as well as a veil. I look at the clock. I turn to my maids.

"You guys should probably go to the cars. They'll take you to where the seats are, and the people taking invitations will tell you where your seats are."I tell them. They all walk out. I look at the clock. Less and less time until I become America Screave. I couldn't be happier, but I'm also nervous.

* * *

I stand out of sight from the guests, waiting for my cue. I hear the notes, the maids behind me straighten my dress and whisper a quiet 'good luck', and I walk forwards. I see all of the people-friends, family, selected girls, media, foreign dignitaries, and then, at the end of the aisle, I see Maxon.

* * *

Maxon POV

When I see her finally walking down the aisle, I make sure not to let my jaw drop. She looks so beautiful, in her white dress with her flaming red hair and aquamarine earrings. I see my mother gave her her first tiara, and she has a veil behind her. That girl, the love of my life, America Singer, will soon be my wife, America Schreave.

* * *

America POV

I walk down the aisle. Mary, Anne, Lucy, Indigo and Rylee are seated towards the front, and they all beam at me and give a little wave as I pass them. The selected girls are all seated together, though I assigned them all a row together, they were allowed to pick their seats within that. I see Kriss smiling, and although she looks genuinely happy for me, and I know she's mostly moved on from Maxon because she told me, I can see the tinge of regret in her eyes. It's barely there though.

When I reach the front where my whole family, minus Kota are, Aspen stands up. I asked him if he would give me away, although I checked with Maxon first, and I could tell he didn't like it, but he agreed. Aspen and I are more like family now, so I asked him to give me away. He and Lucy are in a serious relationship, so I knew he had probably moved on, so I asked him to give me away, and he said yes. As he stands, I finish coming forwards to where he is and he takes my hand, we walk forward a little bit, but before he places my hand in Maxon's, we embrace. It's not romantic, more like how siblings hug, and I can see Maxon can tell the difference. Maxon walks down a step to meet us, and Aspen puts my hand in Maxon's. We walk up the step together to where the priest is.

I don't super close attention to all the stuff he says, but enough so that I know where we are. When I see the priest turn to Maxon and hear him say "I do", I know I'm next. I listen to what he says next, and when he turns to me, I know now is the time.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Maxon tips me back a little, and kisses me on the lips. The very large crowd erupts on cheers. Well, most of them. When we stand back up, I can see a girl closer to my and Maxon's age scowling. It must be Daphne.

Now comes the weird part. Most of the guests will stay here, while Maxon and I go back for our coronation as King and Queen. Maxon and I walk to the limo that's just for us, and climb in.

"You look beautiful, my dear." He says.

I blush."I am still not _your dear._" I tell him.

Our faces are inches apart. He pulls mine to his. We spend most of the car ride chatting, laughing, and kissing. We arrive at the palace soon, and we go to the throne room. I have only been in here once or twice, for the rehearsals of the coronation. Maxon and I walk up the long, red carpeted aisle, and ascend the stairs to where the minister is standing. Again, I zone out, but listen closely enough so that I know where we are in it. I hear him ask Maxon all the questions to which he answers with the correct answer.

He turns to me, and I answer them correctly. Once he finishes with me, he turns back to face the audience.

"Then I crown you King and Queen of Illea."

Two people come forwards, each bearing a crown on a cushion. He places a crown on each of our heads.

The crowd erupts in cheers, with many wolf whistles and applause.

We get back to the wedding/coronation reception, which goes into full swing when we arrive. There's lots of little snacks being brought around on trays by waiters, as well as flutes of Maxon's favorite champagne. He plucks us both one off a tray, and we clink our glasses together before drinking them. We start making our way around to talk to our guests, though in the case of the foreign dignitaries, I have Maxon whisper their names in my ear before talking with them. Marlee, Nicolleta, Celeste, and I get a picture taken of all of us together, and I have a picture taken of me with all of my maids. Maxon and I are almost glued together, except when an all girls or all boys pictures is taken. More pictures of me and Maxon are taken then I could count. Before the wedding though, I told the guards not to let the media simply surround us and follow us everywhere we go, and they've done their job well. They don't look happy they have to be so far away, but they are.

Finally, it's time for the dinner. Marlee, Nicoletta and Celeste all make speeches, sharing stories that are touching, highly amusing, or embarrassing. Celeste has pictures to go with her embarrassing story, in fact, the pictures are probably what make it embarrassing. It's of when the final four elite all did makeovers of each other in the women's room, and there are a lot of pictures of me looking pretty crazy. Marlee did an imitation of me when woken up too early that was both highly amusing and pretty embarrassing, as it was pretty accurate. Nicoletta just describes how her cousins got me stoned when I first met them. All of them did share other stuff too.

After the main meal, which seemed to get more and more elaborate, I'm stuffed. Maxon however, points and goes:

"America, look! There's the cake!"

Sure enough, two HUGE cakes are being _rolled_ out on carts.

The frosting is amazing-one is aqua with white and pink flowers, one white with aqua and pink flowers, and the last one alternating tiers of white and dark blue, with white and dark blue flowers going up and around it.

We walk over and get some. There's already a long line forming for it, but my bridesmaids, my family, Maxon's family and Carter, his best man, and obviously me and Maxon are all allowed to pass the line. As we get closer, I see there are labels for each one. The aqua with white and pink flowers is chocolate chocolate, the white with pink and blue flowers vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. The blue and white one is alternating vanilla-vanilla for the white, and chocolate cake vanilla frosting for the blue. I get two slices, one chocolate chocolate, and one vanilla cake, chocolate frosting. When we get back to our table, I take a bite. It's absolutely divine, the cake is moist and delicious, with buttercream frosting.

After eating the cake, Maxon and I danced a little more, then started making our rounds again. When we finally started heading back up to our rooms, I was exhausted, but i couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Whew!Over 3,000 words!I hope you guys liked it. As always, please review with feedback and thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I know I am mostly doing America POV, but it's just easier for me. I'll try and work on it though. IMPORTANT NOTE!Kep in mind that this chapter is going to be particularly difficult for me. I am barely 13 and have never had sex, so basically all I have to go off of is other fanfics and urban dictionary. Oreocookielove2468, you rock!**

* * *

America POV

As I walk into my room, and Maxon into his, I have a guess of what will come at some point tonight. I go over and stand on the balcony, and think of the long, twisty road that has brought us to where we are now, husband and wife.. Without my noticing, a single tear traces its way down my cheek. I brush it away. I turn around, and see Maxon standing in the doorway between our rooms.

"What're you doing?"I ask him.

"Watching the most beautiful woman on the planet." He replies. I blush, and lower my head.

We walk towards each other, and he pulls me closer to him. Our faces are inches apart, and getting closer. He puts his lips to mine, and we kiss a long, slow kiss. When we break away, I decide to say something.

"Maxon?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help."I tell him

"What for?"

"Well, the buttons aren't going to undo themselves." I say. I can hear the little bit of anxiety in my voice. I want this, I really do, I've just never done it before.

"Okay."He says, pulling me over to my vanity.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and we look in the mirror. We actually look great today. With him in his suit with all the medals, and me in a wedding dress, we look regal. He starts to pull the pins from my hair, easing the tightness in my scalp that they were causing, letting my hair fall in a soft halo around me, contrasting with my dress. He runs his fingers through my hair to check he hasn't missed any, which he hasn't.

As he turns me towards the balcony so that there's a little space behind me for him to sit, I work on taking my heels off. My feet hurt for a little while, but then they just went numb. I sigh as sensation rushes back into my feet. Maxon, meanwhile, is undoing the buttons on the back of my dress.

He finally finishes with the buttons, and I stand up and step out of it. I pick it up and lay it on the chair, then turn to Maxon. We move towards each other, then kiss. He picks me up, and without breaking the kiss gets us to his room.

He lays me down on the bed in his room, shrugs his suit coat off, then gets in the bed. Our faces are inches apart, our breath mingling. He pulls me to him, and we start kissing. He rolls us so that I'm on top, straddling his torso. A blush erupts on my cheeks, I've never been this intimate with anyone. He notices, and looks deep into my eyes, as if asking if it's okay to continue. As an answer, I crash my lips into his. He understands, and continues. I take advantage of this new position, and start undoing the buttons on his shirt. He's trying to get the clasps one the back of my shift undone, but hes having some trouble.

"Having some trouble, your highness?" I say, teasing him.

"Ha ha." He says.

He sits up quickly, and lifts and turns me, bringing me up with him and eliciting a surprised squeak from me. He takes his shirt off, and his hands now make quick work of the clasps on the shift and my bra. Their tightness vanishes, and I instinctually hold them to me. He chose me, so I want to be perfect for him. I feel his bare skin on mine, his lips on my shoulder.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?" He whispers into my shoulder blade, tracing a line of kisses. Where his lips touch, it feels like an open flame. We lie back down, and Maxon's eyes rake over my body. I want to be perfect, so I instinctively move my hands to cover my chest. Maxon grabs my wrists.

"Don't. You're perfect." He says.

We roll so that Maxon is on top. I undo his belt buckle, and sensing what I want, he breaks the kiss and pushes them off of his legs.

I don't remember the details of what happened next. I don't remember how the rest of our undergarments came off, or how we got rolled up in the sheet.

Before doing the only thing we hadn't done yet, Maxon looked deep into my eyes to make sure I was okay with it. I gave an almost imperceptible nod, and he did. Marlee had told me to expect some pain, so I was ready. But oh it hurt. My eyes wtaered. Maxon noticed, and asked me with his eyes if I wanted to do this. With my eyes, I told him I did. The pain dulled, but I just needed to feel him move. I bucked my hips, and getting the idea, Maxon started thrusting going deeper inside of me. The pain subsided. This was better than anything I had ever experienced before, being as close as I could with Maxon. Better than food, better that oxygen. Too soon, I felt Maxon's weight shift off of me. His arms wrap around me, and I fall asleep in the protective cocoon of his arms.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to something brushing against my face. I open my eyes, and see that it's Maxon's arms. I turn over, and look up at his face that's smiling down at me. He lightly kisses my forehead, and I bury my face in his chest, and inhale the scent of his cologne. Wrapped up in his arms, I feel like nothing could hurt me. Plus, this is way too comfortable to even think about getting out of bed.

"Good morning, darling." He says, smiling at me. I groan into his chest.

"Someone doesn't like waking up."He cups my face in his hand, and tilts it up to look at him.

"Donwanagerrup." I say, stubbornly. I can see the gears in Maxon's head turning for a way to get me up. It doesn't take long for him to find one.

"If you don't get up, we won't be able to leave for our honeymoon." He says.

* * *

An hour and a half later, I'm dressed in a pretty ice blue strapless chiffon day dress, with my hair in a braid and hot pink flats after taking a quick bath. I grab a bag with a couple of things I want for the plane that won't be on it already. My bag with clothes and other stuff has already been taken down. I walk out of my room into the hallway where Maxon is waiting for me, dressed much more casually than he usually is.

"Shall we go?" He says. I slip his hand into mine, and we head off to wherever Maxon won't tell me.

* * *

**Whew! Okay. That chapter was SOOOOO awkward for me to write. But it's over. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay. So, several people have alerted me I may have copied some stuff from another story called One Night With the Prince, which I had previously not read, though of course now that he chapters out there I find out. I'm really sorry, I had not realized this. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I really didn't mean to, I'm so sorry! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so here's another chapter. Thanks to Oreocookielove2468 for being an awesome reviewer, favoriter and follower, and HyperFLUFFY for reviewing and being a really nice person.**

Maxon POV

America and I got into a car, which drove us to the airport. There was a lot of cameras and media in general there to catch us on our first excursion as husband and wife. We had a private plane though, we just needed to come to the airport, so we got to use the pre-check line and bypass a lot of the line. America was lovely, stopping to talk with a lot of people because she knew when we were ready the plane would leave, and that there was no risk of missing it. There was the normal amount of people in line to get on actual planes, but there was also a ton of people there before the security line just to see us. There was lots of pictures, talking with lots of people. The people who I remembered best were those who were kids. There was a teenage girl who fully supported us and our ideas who was a three, a boy who was about nine I would guess and was a seven, and he really admired what we were doing. There was a twelve year old girl in a wheelchair who liked our ideas.

America talked to her for a little press took another picture, and then we went and talked to several more people, signed more autographs, and finally got through security, where, mercifully, neither the press or anyone without a boarding pass could follow us. We went to the gate where our plane was waiting for us, and got on. It did some last ground checks, and then we were off to a place I'd found called Hawaii. America didn't know of course though.

* * *

America POV

"Pleeeeease."I said, trying hard not to laugh.

"No." Maxon said, trying very hard to keep a straight face. Then we both cracked up. Maxon wasn't telling me where we were going. And I wanted to know.

I sighed, and then picked up a book. A while later, the plane landed to refuel. Maxon refused to let me open one of the windows.

* * *

About thirteen hours after leaving from Angeles, we finally touch down. I go to open the window, but Maxon catches me before I can.

We walk off the plane, and the first thing that hits me is a blast of warm, soft air. We walk out into the terminal, and I see a door leading to an outside courtyard. I run over to it, and it's beautiful. There are palm trees and tropical plants, and the air is warm and soft. I turn to Maxon.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"It's a place called Hawaii. It's a chain of islands in the tropics." He tells me.

Our bags are already waiting for us in our car, so we grab some ice cream and walk to the car eating it.

We got in the car, and it drove for about an hour from the airport. We finally stopped in front of a dark green house with a red roof, and when I walk up the gravel driveway I see a small circular ceramic looking sign that says Noho Kai. Maxon and I look at the house. It's relatively small, especially compared to coming from the palace, but it's nice. I love the sound of the waves, it's very comforting. The entire beach is owned by the royal family, and they've built several houses on it. Maxon chose this one because he liked it, and he though I would.

We unpack our stuff, and grab a picnic basket that was in the refrigerator. We take it down to the beach, where we wade a little bit. The water is lovely. We get it out, and there's a bunch of relatively simple but delicious things in it. The sky is starting to be tinged with pink, and the still water reflects it beautifully. I feel so peaceful without having to be in meetings, or having international potential crisis's brought to me and staying up through the night discussing them. I can't wait to spend a few weeks here just with Maxon, and then visit Italy for a week.

* * *

**Okay!So I know this was a short chapter, but I kinda got writer's block.**

**Guest-I have dealt with it. That is not actually the only way to deal with it/get forgiveness. When I wrote that chapter, I hadn't read that story. I have personally contacted the author and worked it out, and given her credit in my last chapter. We worked it out, and she wasn't like "delete it now!". She was actually quite nice about it. I made an honest mistake, which I have worked out. I have given her credit.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here's another chapter. Thanks to oreocookielove2468 for being a really awesome person and reviewing, favoriting and following!**

* * *

Maxon POV

Over the next few weeks we go swimming in the lagoon across the street and down a short beach path from the house we are staying in. We surf, and eat a lot of sushi rolls from the fish store a short drive away, go surfing, at which both America and I make some spectacular fails. We've been enjoying the time we get to relax with each other, and many nights we've gotten...intimate. Today is our last day, and we've decided to swim and surf, both of which are our favorite things that we've done here. We might also play a round of badmiton and/or volleyball with the net in our backyard too.

I almost always get up before America, so I get up and set the coffee pot to making coffee. America had to teach me how to use it. About fifteen minutes later, I'm sitting on the front porch enjoying the balmy air, and I see something bright red behind me. America has gotten up.

* * *

Today, we do as much as we can, but it's so relaxing. It's amazing how the entire honeymoon we've been relaxing while still doing stuff, but today we pack as much as we can into a day, and it's still relaxing. I'm so glad we've gotten to spend so long here, and that there wasn't a crisis that made us have to go back. We swim in the lagoon, and find lots of tropical fish and even a turtle, which we've seen a few times but not as much. We have the guards go get us some sushi rolls, which we eat for lunch before surfing. After surfing, we both take showers to get the salt from swimming and surfing off of us, and then go play badminton and volleyball for about an hour and a half.

"I'm hungry." America says,a few minutes after we've headed in.

Most nights we've made our own dinners, but I managed to get a picnic basket of food. I show her the basket, and hold it up.

"Wanna eat on the beach?" I ask her. She nods, and goes to grab a blanket.

We eat our dinner, and laugh and chat. The sunset is beautiful on the glassy water. We both feel so peaceful.

"Maxon?" America says, breaking the peaceful silence with her musical voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want kids?"

"In a few years maybe, but I'm enjoying having you to myself right now." I say.

"How many do you want?" She asks.

"I don't know. How many do you want?" I ask her, genuinely curious.

"Well, I came from a big family, so I guess I want a bigger family." She says. I nod, and we lapse back into peaceful silence for a little while before deciding its too cold, and heading in.

* * *

**I know it was short, but it's all I have time for. Right now, I'm really busy, and I need to do a lot of stuff, including finish a costume for an upcoming flying trapeze show in two days, and practice two instruments, among other things. So sorry its short, I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm sorry if the updates are short and stuff, I'm super busy right now. This is just a filler chapter. I have REALLY BAD writer's block right now.**

**I know where I want to go, I just don't know how to get there. Shout out to Oreocookielove2468 because of awesomeness!**

* * *

America POV

After spending a few weeks in Hawaii, we head to Italy. I sleep for a bunch of the flight, and use the TV touchscreen for the rest of it. It was a long flight, and we had to stop twice.

Nicoletta was absolutely ecstatic to see us, and chattered about all the places we should see before we left.

We spent most of our time sightseeing, sometimes accompanied by a couple members of the Italian royal family, sometimes not. It was wonderful, and the Italian street food that you could get was amazing. On our last night, she had planned a surprise send-off ball for us.

"Nicoletta, this is amazing!"I said to her.

"Thank you America, but this is nothing compared to Orabella and Naomi's birthday party." She said, waving her hand and grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing tray.

I chatted with most of the Italian royals, which was easier than talking to most royals because they were nice _and_ they didn't hate me. Then I danced with Maxon. We talked.

* * *

The next morning I woke up quite late, as the party had run late into the night. I saw that all our bags were packed and on the floor, and I remembered with a jolt that we were leaving today. I looked around, and heard water running in the bathroom, and realized Maxon must already be up.

Three hours later we boarded our plane back to Illea. Once we were in the air, Maxon and I started talking.

"Well, just shy of a month and Carter, Marlee, Stavros, Georgia, and August haven't destroyed the country!" He said. We laughed.

Many hours later we touched down in Illea, and went back to our crazy lives of being the Queen and King.

"I'm going to go change into a dress."I told Maxon, gesturing to the casual though comfy skirt and blouse I was wearing. "Walk with me?" He nodded, and I took his arm.

"It's nice to be home." He said.

"It is." I said. It was amazing how I had come to think of this place as my home.

As I came up outside my room, Maxon took my hand away from the knob.

"No no no." He said in a funny voice. Then, in his normal one "Come with me."

He took me further down the hall to a room I recognized as the entrance to the Queen's suite, and opened the door.

It had been completely redone from the last time I had been in it when it was Amberly's. Now it was painted varying shades of blue.

"But Maxon..."

"You're the Queen now." He says, smiling.

"Where will she and your father go?" I ask, incredulous of the room, because I know he must have planned it.

"There's other rooms on this floor for the last King and Queen." He says. Then, he points up.

"Look." He says.

I look, and it's amazing. A mural has been painted on it, work that I recognize done in a style that can only be..

"But when did she do this?" I ask.

Maxon walks over and opens a door. Behind it, I see a flash of bright red.

"May!" I exclaim, running over to her.

"Hi Ames."She says, hugging me.

I look up at the ceiling.

"When did you do this?" I ask her.

"During the several weeks while you guys were away" She says, smiling.

I spend a few hours with her, and then she heads home.

"Thanks you for bringing her here." I say to Maxon, looking at the mural painted on my ceiling.

* * *

**Okay, I'm just going to update whenever I can. That was short, but I'm just trying to get to where I want to be, and I'm not totally sure how to do that. As always, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, not sure how this will go but I'm doing it anyways.**

* * *

_Two years later..._  


America POV

I woke up suddenly, with a urge to go straight to the bathroom and puke. I followed the urge, knowing if I didn't follow it that things could get messy. Surely enough, a few seconds later I was emptying the contents of my stomach, my dinner from last night into the toilet bowl.

Maxon ran in, hearing me retching, and pulled my hair back.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, once it's over.

I take a few breaths.

"I think so, probably just a mild bit of the flu." I say. He still looks concerned.

"I'll be fine." I say.

"Okay, but I still want you to go to the doctor and check." He says.

"You palace people and your jumpy over medicating doctors." I grumble. But I know there's no arguing with him, so I head to my room and get out one of my favorite dresses, a simple aqua day dress that's really soft. If I'm going to be sick and going to the doctor, I may as well be comfortable.

Thirty minutes later, I'm dressed and my hair is up and I've arrived at the hospital. However silly it may be, every time we have to go see the doctor we have to go to the palace hospital. Talk about jumpy.

"Your majesty, what can I do for you?" The person at the desk asks me. I've learned that its a lot of work to get them not to call me your majesty, so I don't bother.

"I wasn't feeling well, and King Maxon wanted me to come down and check that everything is okay." I say. I make it clear that it was not my idea to come down here, because it wasn't.

"Head on in to exam room one, it's the fort one post this door, and a doctor will be there shortly." I do as I am told and head in to exam one, a white room with a few pictures on the wall, a scale, a sink and a few other things.

A few minutes later, a woman walks in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Green." She says, smiling warmly. She looks at the clipboard she's carrying. She doesn't look much older than me.

"I was told you came in today because you weren't feeling well?" She says. I nod.

She takes my temperature, blood pressure and weight.

"Well, there's nothing abnormal there, but just in case I'm going to take a blood draw." She says, throwing the pair of gloves she's wearing into the trash.

She leads me to the lab, where she seats me in a chair.

"Do you want numbing cream or a J-tip so you don't feel the needle?" She asks me.

"No, I'll be good, thanks though." I say.

She puts on a new pair of gloves, and grabs a needle and a vial. She ties a blue elastic band tightly around my arm.

"Do you want me to tell you when the needle goes in?" She asks.

I shake my head and look away. A minute later, she tells me it's done, and tells me to press on the cotton ball held on with a band-aid.

She takes the vial of blood and walks over to the machines on one side of the room and presses a few buttons. Their screens light up with some numbers that I don't know what they mean. She watches the machines for about five minutes, and then turns back around.

She looks like she's about to say something, but changes her mind.

"What should I call you? I've heard you don't like being called your majesty." She says.

"Call me America" I say.

"Well America, it appears that there is a reason for you not feeling well."

Several scenarios run through my mind. Am I dying? Do I have a terrible disease?

"What is it?" I ask.

She takes a breath.

"America, you are pregnant." She says.

My eyes widen.

"I won't tell anyone. Congratulations!" She says.

She gives me a bottle of pills for the morning sickness, in palace fashion, and I walk back to my room in a daze. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a child. I think about how thrilled Maxon will be. He always wanted siblings that he never got, and he always wanted children. We're going to be parents.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't interesting, it wasn't interesting to write either, but I had to write it. Please review!**

**RQOTD: What is your favorite subject in school? Mine is science, hands down (and yes, I am a girl), and my second favorite is history.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like to remind everyone that yes, maybe it'll be a bit unrealistic, because I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS. I'm barely thirteen. Thanks!**

* * *

America POV

I'm sitting in my room after finding out that in nine months, I'll be a mother. How should I tell Maxon? As if on cue, he walks in the door and walks over to where I'm curled up. He pulls me into his arms.

"What'd the doctor say?Are you okay?" He asks.

"Well, our life will change quite a bit." I say, not wanting to tell him quite yet, and instead play with it.

"Are you okay?" He asks, clearly about to panic.

"I should be fine."

"America, what was wrong?" He says, dying to know, not wanting me to be hurt.

"Maxon, we're having a baby." I say quietly.

He stands up, the biggest smile on his face, and picks me up. He twirls me around.

"We're having a baby!" He says, loudly, joyously.

He puts me down.

"Can we go tell my mom?" He asks, clearly very excited.

"If course!"

So off we go, to tell Amberly that she'll finally have grandchildren.

* * *

**Okay, I know it was short, but a combination of writers block and school have made it near impossible. Plus I've had to spend a bunch of time working on some writing for school. Plus I'm actually writing my own story. Anyways, next chapter I will try to make a little longer. Please review!**

**RQOTD:What's your favorite book? Pleeeeeeeease do not say The Fault in Our Stars. I mean yeah, nice book, but eh. Anyways, you guys don't need to hear my Fault in our stars rant.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. So I guess I should specify what I mean by criticism. I do not fucking care if you swear, even if I'm barely thirteen. Also, note:_Constructive _criticism, not flames telling me that I suck at writing and should go hide all my writing in a hole it sucks so bad, my grammar is bad, etc. If you think it's bad, give me a way to fix it. Almost everyone has been great with their criticisms, but there are a select few...**

**Also, I kinda want to just get through the pregnancy, because I know nothing about them and could spend my time better researching nuclear power for my school governance energy debate, than looking up pregnancy stuff to get my fanfiction just so.**

**Also, I will not be updating as much because I am doing nanowrimo. If you haven't signed up, sign up as soon as you can!**

* * *

America POV

I wake up early today with anticipation. Today Maxon and I finally get to go see our baby! And with the palaces fancy-schmancy machines, we can actually know what gender the baby will be. We talked about it a lot, but we decided that we wanted to find out what gender the baby will be. We haven't let the advisers have any talks with us about them. We want to raise this baby ourselves, and make our own decisions about what'll be best for the baby.

However much Maxon has tried, I won't cut down on my workday. Just because I'm carrying my own child, that doesn't mean it's the only responsibility I have. I have one to all the people do, and just because it has royal DNA, I refuse to say that it's more important than millions of people. Of course, that's what the advisers want me to do.

I sigh. I don't want to wake Maxon up with my twitchiness, so I get out of bed, walk to my room and into my enormous closet. I braid my hair, and put on a sparkly ice blue day dress.

Maxon's still not awake. I look at the clock, and see that it's eight. He said to wake him up by eight, so I decide to have a little fun. I head back to my room and ring for one of my maids to come up. Riley comes up.

"Riley, would you please get me a bucket of ice water?The king asked me to wake him up." I explain at her puzzled expression.

She goes, and a few minutes later comes back.  
"Thanks." I say. I pick up the bucket, and head to Maxon's room, and know Riley is following, but don't really care. If I was her, I would definitely want to see the King be unceremoniously woken up. I walk over right next to the bed where he's asleep, lift the bucket up over him, and turn it over. The effect is immediate.

Maxon sits up spluttering. I drop the bucket. He looks at me and shakes his fingers, halfheartedly disapproving.

"You told me to wake you up so we could go see the baby." I say, holding my hands out to either side of me. He remembers about the baby, and his face lights up. He bounds out of bed, forgetting about the ice water prank I pulled, and the fact that it's dripping all over his expensive floor, and gets ready the fastest I've ever seen him. He's like a child waiting for him.

"I'm ready." He says, sitting on the bed.

"You're forgetting something." I say. He looks bewildered.

"Breakfast." I say. He groans.

"Can't we skip it? Please?" He pleads.

I give him a look that clearly says that in no uncertain terms are we skipping breakfast, and head off to the dining room. Maxon inhales his pancakes, eager to see our baby, while I eat at a normal pace, killing him. Finally, I finish. Maxon jumps up, grabs my hand, and we're off to the hospital wing to see our baby.

* * *

"Right here please." Doctor Green says, gesturing at the table in the center of the room. She sits down at a stool in front of a computer-like machine, at lease that's what it looks like from my angle. She puts some gel on the wand while I roll up my dress so that she can take the ultrasound. She finishes doing whatever she's doing, and puts the wand on my stomach.

"Oh! That's cold!" I exclaim as the wand touches my stomach. Dr. Green laughs, a light, musical sound. She moves the wand around, revealing patches of black and grey that mean nothing to me, but probably mean something to her. She moves it around for a while before going back to one gray blob. She turns the monitor so we can better see it.

"Your majesties, that is your baby right there." She says. We both lean forwards to get a better look at it. It's amazing how I can feel so much love for a gray blob on a screen.

"Would you like me to tell you what gender it is?" She asks. I look at Maxon, and we both nod. She sees, and looks back at the screen.

"Your majesties, your first child will be a girl." She says. I see Maxon's face light up, and mine does too. I feel so glad that a year ago we passed an amendment saying if they're born first, girls can inherit the throne and not be sold off if they don't want to. Dr. Green finishes up, and gives me some towels to wipe the gel off my stomach.

"It hates me." I say, as it refuses to come off.

When I'm finished getting it off, Maxon and I head back to our rooms. We're having a baby girl.

* * *

**Okay, so thanks for reading!Please review with thoughts and feedback, not flames.**

**I may have mentioned, but I hate doing pregnancy chapters. There will be one more pregnant chapter. Sorry guys.**

**I have had several ultrasounds, and the gel is cold and sticky, it's on a computer-like screen, in black and gray and I hate them. One of the ones I had was so stupid, they couldn't even see anything because at the time air in my chest cavity blocked them from seeing anything.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry guys! Forgot to answer reviews last chapter! Here they are.**

**84259-Oh my gosh, I love that book! For me, it's like a tie between that and Anna Karenina. I just love cheerful stuff. I loved the movie for that too, it was amazing.**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVEER123-I liked it, though the part where Tobias jumps off the John Hancock building seemed a bit unrealistic to me given his character**

**joey-Oh my gosh, I really want to read that! I'm waiting on one of my friends to come through and bring the book for me to borrow. **

**HyperFLUFFY-Yeah, but I don't exactly know about these things. In this country, it'd be a little weird if I did.**

* * *

America POV

I lie in bed reading over my almost nine-month pregnant stomach. It makes a great book rest. The doctor said I'll be having the baby in about a week and a half. To be honest, I'm about ready to be done with being pregnant for now. Even with all the back and shoulder massages Maxon's given me, my back and shoulders still constantly ache from carrying around an extra several pounds with me on my stomach.

I close my book, and think about the nursery. It's so pretty, painted aqua, white and lavender. I fall asleep thinking about it peacefully.

In the middle of the night, I wake up with sharp pain all through the area where the baby is.

"Maxon!" I say, as that's all I can get out.

"Wha?" He says, still half asleep. He sees me lying there, looking fine.

"That was cruel Ames." He says, letting his head drop back to his pillow.

"Baby, now." I say shortly. He sits back up with those two words, and jumps out of bed. He grabs a pair of pajama pants and picks me up, and then runs all the way to the hospital wing.

"Queen America's in labor!" He shouts once he's there.

Several people all at once rush in, one of whom has a gurney and has Maxon put me on it. I gasp, as I get another contraction. There's voices all around me, and I'm too tired to focus in on one of them. Finally, we reach a room. My gurney is parked outside, and I walk in to the much nicer bed inside. Maxon pulls up one of the nice chairs to next to the bed. One of the doctors gives me an IV, puts the two little stickers on it, and gives me some pain medication. Dr. Green comes in, looking sleepy. I feel bad, as she probably had to wake up in the middle of the night to deliver my baby.

"This is gonna be a long night for you your majesty." She says, yawning. I realize that she's just put a doctor's coat over her pajamas.

* * *

When I hold the baby girl in my arms, the pain of the last few hours is instantly worth it. Looking down into her tiny little sleeping face, I'm amazed how much love I feel for something that I've never even had a conversation with.

"America?"

"Yeah Maxon?" I reply.

"What do you want to name her?" He asks me. I think for a moment, and then come up with a perfect name.

"Annabelle Hope Schreave." I say, sure of myself.

"Annabelle Hope Schreave." He says, thinking about it for a moment. "I love it." He says.

* * *

**Okay, new chapters. I'm sorry they're short, but I really just want to finish baby chapters. I'm already tired of them. Please review with thoughts and feedback!**


	20. Chapter 20

New chapter! Last baby chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY! The last baby chapter part that is.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I have a big announcement. This is the last chapter of The Other Way. But I'll be writing a new story, and I don't know what I'll call it, but it'll be an SYOC-style selection. The form will be on my profile soom.**

* * *

_Time laps several years..._

America POV

My children crowd around me, eager to see the baby in my arms.

"She's so small!"

"She's so cute!"

My other three children fawn over her.

"What should we name her?" I ask.

"Sarah!"

"Rebecca!"

"Jasmine!"

"Kate!"

I see Annabelle thinking while Noah and Ethan spew names.

"What do you think we should name her?" I ask Annabelle. She thinks for a moment.

"Emmaline Megan Schreave." She says, after a moment of thought. I look at Maxon and Henry and Ethan, and they all nod.

Maxon grabs his camera, and takes a picture of me, Annabelle, Noah, Ethan, and Emmaline. Our family. I love children, but I think this is the last one. Four is a perfect number though. I like it. Tag, hide and seek, board games, especially if you add me and Maxon in. I think that this is then end of the growth of our little family. Now it's time to start thinking ahead to the next things. It's amazing how fast my children are growing and approaching their...selections.

* * *

**Shameless foreshadowing for the next story. I know. But please review, even though it's the last chapter!**


End file.
